Ten Plagues of Egypt
The Ten Plagues of Egypt were a series of curses placed upon the people of ancient Egypt in retribution against the Pharaoh for refusing to release the Hebrew slaves, the people of Moses, a man charged by the Hebrew God with the task of liberating the Hebrews. It served as an object lesson to both the Hebrews and the Egyptians. The plagues are described in great detail in the Book of the Exodus. History In ancient times, the Pharaoh of Egypt had enslaved a great number of Hebrews. Moses, being a Hebrew, had been sent by God to request a three-day journey to worship God, to which the Pharaoh refused. Moses pleaded with the Pharaoh to release his people, but as Pharaoh would not, Moses was granted the power by God to release ten plagues onto the land of Egypt, each worse than the last only for the Egyptians, sparing the Hebrews from the plagues, until such a time as the Pharaoh finally admitted the Hebrews' freedom. The plagues were well-remembered by the ancient priest of Egypt and employed in the Hom-Dai, a curse so horrible that it was never used out of fear of the condemned returning to life: should a victim of the Hom-Dai arise, he or she would bring along the ten plagues of Egypt with them. A single known blasphemer was cursed with the Hom-Dai: the High Priest of Osiris, Imhotep, for attempting to resurrect the murdered Pharaoh Seti I's deceased mistress Anck-Su-Namun, and in time, Imhotep was unintentionally brought back to life by the librarian Evelyn Carnahan as she read from the Book of the Dead, bringing with him the ten plagues as well. Upon Imhotep's leaving of Cairo, the plagues ebbed and were no more. Plagues *'Plague of Blood'- God ordered Aaron to touch the River Nile with his staff - and the waters were turned to blood. The fish in the river died and the Egyptians couldn't drink the foul water. In the year 1926 at Fort Brydon the water and alcohol beverages turned into blood. *'Plague of frogs'- a great number of frogs would swarm through the land, into houses and on the streets, only to die, leaving great stinking mounds of frog corpses. In the year 1926, a number of flesh eating scarabs appeared in the necropolis of Hamunaptra coating the floors. *'Plague of lice'- Moses was to smite the dust of the Earth, turning it into lice that spread on, afflicting man and beast alike. *'Plague of flies'- a vast swarm of disease-carrying, biting flies hit the land of Egypt, in houses and temples, swarming over all. In the year 1926, Imhotep, upon killing the Egyptologist Allen Chamberlain, released a vast swarm of flies into the streets of Cairo, plaguing all that lived there. *'Plague of beasts of burden and livestock'- throughout Egypt, all the beasts of burden and livestock, camels, horses, donkeys, and all others, simultaneously died at once. *'Plague of boils and sores' - Upon God's orders, Aaron and Moses took the ashes of a furnace, threw it into the air and any person and animal who came in contact with it developed festering, painful boils and sores. Imhotep used this plague to put a mind control spell on the citizens of Cairo. According to Jonathan, this plague is his favorite. *'Plague of hail and fire'- Moses was ordered by God to summon hail and fire, destroying the crops, houses and buildings of Egypt. In the year 1926, the plague hit Cairo, raining down burning hail onto the land, burning innocents and destroying buildings including the pyramids. *'Plague of locusts'- a swarm of locusts was released onto the land of Egypt, devouring all the crops and plants of Egypt until nothing remained. In the year 1926, the first plague to manifest itself was that of the locusts, which hit Hamunaptra, coating those that camped in it in locusts. Evelyn tried to dismiss it as a routine population explosion of the Egyptian grasshoppers. *'Plague of darkness'- a wave of darkness coated the land of Egypt in darkness lasting three days. In the year 1926, the city of Cairo was subjected to the same darkness, brought on by an eclipse of the sun. *'Plague of the firstborn son'- Moses brought on the final and worst plague: all the firstborn sons of the households of Egypt would be killed, for a force not of Earth would enter the Egyptian households and take the lives of the firstborn sons away. The Hebrews were spared of this plague, for they painted their door posts and lintels in lamb's blood, preventing the plague from entering their homes. Gallery File:Mummy_mq_120cd-1-.jpg|Locusts File:The-Mummy-1999-the-mummy-movies-4380476-960-536-1-.jpg|Scarabs (Frogs) File:The-Mummy-1999-the-mummy-movies-4380585-960-536-1-.jpg|Blood File:The-Mummy-1999-the-mummy-movies-4380597-960-536-1-.jpg|Hail & Fire File:The-Mummy-1999-the-mummy-movies-4380652-960-536-1-.jpg|Darkness File:The-Mummy-1999-the-mummy-movies-4380682-960-536-1-.jpg|Files Appearances *''The Mummy **The Mummy (novelization)'' **''The Mummy (PC)'' **''The Mummy (video game)'' *''The Mummy'' **''The Mummy (novelization)'' Behind the Scenes Of all the plagues, the plague of frogs did not make it to the final cut but was included in the film novelization of The Mummy. In addition, 3 other plagues, the Plague of Lice, the Plague of beasts of burden and livestock falling ill and dying, and the Death of the Firstborn were omitted in the film. Category:Curses Category:Mummy